Hogwarts Online
by sushified
Summary: Well, it's finally happened. Dumbledoor has installed computers at Hogwarts. And wait until you see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Let's do some what-ifs for a moment. What do you think would happen if the magical folk actually had computers, and the Hogwarts students loved to chat online? Well, it would be hilarious actually. Wait until you see what they talk about.

Here's a key to who's who.

Gryffindor123 is none other than Harry.

Mr. Red is Ron.

Granger16 is Hermoine.

SlytherinStud is Draco of course.

FredGeorge are Fred and George of course. They both type as one person.

#3Door is Dumbledoor (yeah, he likes to get on every once in a while too)

Here's a kicker. Devil'sSnare is actually Snape. He poses as a student though. He doesn't want the children to know that they're chatting with their potions master.

Long John is Neville.

Well, that's all I can think of right now. If I put anymore people in, I'll be sure to tell you who they are. Have fun!


	2. First day

_**This takes Place during the fourth year. This particular chat is the evening of the first day of school. Have fun!**_

_**(And just for added humor, I've made Dumbledoor a crazy perverted old man. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.) **_

_-Gryffindor123 has entered the room-_

_-Mr. Red has entered the room-_

Gryffindor123 - Hello

Mr. Red - hi!

Gryffindor123 - How'd you manage the first day?

Mr. Red - it wasn't that bad actually. what do you think of that moody though?

Gryffindor123 - I dunno. He seems like a good teacher, but a little strange. Do you think he'll make it past this year?

Mr. Red - dunno. maybe. well, i don't see why not. unless he's a death eater, or a werewolf.

_-Granger16 has entered the room-_

Gryffindor123 - Hermoine!

Mr. Red - wonderful

Granger16 - Honestly, have you two even STARTED the homework?

Mr. Red - and off she goes

Granger16 - Very funny Ronald. Honestly, you two need to stop screwing around and need to get started. It's due in three days!

Mr. Red - exactly why we haven't started yet

_-FredGeorge has entered the room-_

Gryffindor123 - Hello Fred and George!

Mr. Red - watch out you two, hermoine's in one of her kicks

FredGeorge - Hello Harry

Granger16 - Well I wouldn't be if I didn't have to babysit you!

Gryffindor123 - Ron and Hermoine are at it again guys.

Mr. Red - you don't have to! i can take care of myself! i would pass all my classes with flying colors even if you weren't here!

FredGeorge - A bit moody Ronald? Forgot to take you PMS control?

_-LongJohn has entered the room-_

Granger16 - Then maybe I won't be here! Goodbye Ronald, have fun doing the assignment by yourself!

_-Granger16 has left the room-_

Gryffindor123 - Oi...

LongJohn - What's with Hermoine?

Gryffindor123 - Oh nothing. Don't worry about it, ok? And I'm sorry about what happened in Defense against the Dark Arts. Are you ok?

LingJohn - It's nothing, honestly. I'm fine. I just wish Draco would drop it, he keeps teasing me.

_-SlytherinStud has entered the room-_

Gryffindor123 - Don't worry about Draco, he's an ass.

FredGeorge - OOOO SNAP

SlytherinStud - WHAT'S THAT POTTER!

_-Devil'sSnare_ _has entered the room-_

Gryffindor123 - You heard me Malfoy, you're an ass

SlytherinStud - You're in for it now Potter. I'm going to print this out and show it to Professor Snape!

Mr. Red - you would

Gryffindor123 - Oh, and what's HE going to do? Give me detention? Take away points from Gryffindor? I'm SO scared.

Devil'sSnare - Maybe he'll string you up in the dungeons and let some rabid dogs have you.

Mr. Red - knowing him, he probably would...

SlytherinStud - printing!

_-#3Door has entered the room-_

_-SlytherinStud has left the room-_

#3Door - Hello Children! How are we today?

Mr. Red - great. now malfoy is going to get BOTH of us in trouble probably. i'm ready to take my wand to his throat

#3Door - Now children, no violence! Peace to the people!

Mr. Red - sorry

#3Door - Violence is best saved for the bedroom

Mr. Red - PROFESSOR THAT IS WRONG

Gryffindor123 - Does anyone know where Fred or George have gone?

_-LongJohn has left the room-_

FredGeorge - We're here. We were just checking out a great prank site. In fact, we're off to go try a few. Cya

Gryffindor123 - Good bye

Mr. Red - bye guys

#3Door - Luv yas, bye!

_-FredGeorge has left the room-_

Mr. Red - well now that they're gone, now what?

#3Door - We can all meet in the Great Hall and get naked?

_-Mr. Red has left the room-_

_-Gryffindor123 has left the room-_

#3Door - ... did I say something?

#3Door - Well there's still you Severus

_-Devil'sSnare has left the room-_

#3Door - Severus?


End file.
